


Shards (碎片)

by interburstgap



Series: Shards (碎片) [1]
Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Mech-preg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sticky Sex, Tentacles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interburstgap/pseuds/interburstgap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>战争的结束是红蜘蛛噩梦的开始。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shards (碎片)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dellessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/gifts).
  * A translation of [Shards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/342307) by [Dellessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa). 



> 标题：Shards|碎片  
> 作者：Dellessa  
> 原文：http://archiveofourown.org/works/342307  
> 背景：变形金刚/镜像  
> 分级：Mature  
> CP：擎天柱x红蜘蛛，威震天x红蜘蛛  
> 警告：暴力描述、Rape/Non-Con

威震天双手被从天花板上垂下来的铁链锁住吊起来，脚尖刚够到地面。他们在最后的战役中惨败。他尽力聚焦光学镜，想要看清楚黑暗的房间。  
“你终于肯归顺我们了，这实在是太好了。”黑暗中传来低沉的声音。威震天骤然紧张，他认识这个声音，他太熟悉了。“你来得正好，好好看戏吧。”擎天柱阴险地说，开灯走了进来。房门打开，救护车拽着红白涂装的探索者走进房间。  
医官坏笑着将锁住探索者颈部的铁链递给领袖。“他已经清洗干净了，陛下。我按您的意思去除了他的防火墙，发现他怀了一个小余烬。”  
擎天柱笑了，拿着锁链用力一拽，探索者被他拽得差点摔倒。“非常好，我等这一刻好久了，简直太久了。”  
红蜘蛛的视线越过领袖，落在靠着墙的威震天身上。“求你不要这样，奥利安。求你了，你爱过我的，求你。”  
“哦，我最心爱的小红，你落在我手上了现在，你真以为我会放过你？”他绕着探索者踱步，抚摸着他的机翼，听到红蜘蛛的排风因此突然暂停了。“我也许会让你留着这个小余烬。”他光学镜盯着企图挣脱锁链的威震天，靠过去贴在红蜘蛛的音频接收器边低声说。“如果你能取悦我，我大概会的。”  
威震天奋力挣扎，想要挣脱束缚，“放他走，你这禽兽！”  
领袖低沉的笑声占据了房间，听上去十分狂妄。“我可不觉得轮得到你发号施令。”  
他一只手用力拽住锁链，将探索者拉到自己身边。“真可爱，一直都这么可爱。”他另一只手沿着探索者的机翼向下摸，然后掐住机翼的尖端，红蜘蛛吃痛叫了起来。“终于还是我的。”他的视线越过红蜘蛛的肩膀落在威震天身上，微笑着吻上探索者。他动作蛮横，战前他一向如此。探索者在他的亲吻中呻吟，手不自觉地落在领袖胸口。他并不情愿，机体却想要屈服。亲吻中断了，他抬头迷茫地看着擎天柱，随即被压倒在床上。  
“求你了。”红蜘蛛啜泣着，想要从领袖身下挣脱出来。“别这样，求你了。”他看着擎天柱，光学镜已经流下了清洁液。“求你不要，你曾经爱过我的，别这样。”  
擎天柱解开锁链，丢到地上。“我从未停止爱你，很快你也会一样。”  
红蜘蛛奋力挣扎，擎天柱一只手抓住他的双手按到他头顶，另一只手向下，抚摸着他的涂装接缝，然后漫不经心地逗弄着他的对接面板。“打开，小红。”他哄他。“你不反抗的话，我可以留他一命。”  
红蜘蛛哽咽着看着威震天。“求你别这样，我们是绑定的伴侣，求你了——”  
“很快就不是了，知道怎么做的话，绑定也不是那么容易解除。”  
“奥利安——”  
“我早就告诉过你，你终将属于我。”领袖微笑着，这个狂人出奇地冷静。“伤害他…只不过是额外的消遣而已。”  
红蜘蛛排风暂停，滑开了自己的对接面板。“不要伤害他…你想怎么样…就怎么样吧。”  
领袖冷笑起来。“那…现在我不会去伤害他了。”他一根手指插入红蜘蛛干涩的对接口里，挤压里面的传感节点，那里渐渐渗出了润滑液。  
探索者呜咽着，他关闭了光学镜，不敢再看他的绑定伙伴。威震天大叫着，在锁链的束缚下不断挣扎。  
擎天柱随即加入了第二根手指，手指在他体内进出搅动，滑过那些节点，引发的快感蔓延到他脊背上。红蜘蛛呻吟着，不自觉地挺动着腰胯，迎合领袖手指的动作。体内，电流慢慢增大。  
擎天柱靠过去，浅笑着吻上红蜘蛛的嘴唇。“你的机体记得我，”他低声说。“它想要我。”  
“胡说。”  
“有没有胡说我自己看得出来，小红。”他又加入了第三根手指，保护叶自动调节适应他的侵入，他低声笑笑，继续手指的动作来折磨探索者。红蜘蛛到了过载的边缘，擎天柱看着他哀叫，然后停止了动作。他站起来，对接面板咔哒一声滑开，坐到床边。他面对威震天，将探索者拉过来抱到大腿上贯穿他。  
红蜘蛛惨叫起来，他很痛，但更加害怕。粗大的输出管深陷他体内，对接口的保护叶被完全撑开。他迎上威震天的视线，哭不出声，只好屈辱地低下头去。  
擎天柱笑笑，抓紧红蜘蛛的臀部干他，从一开始就动作很快，光学镜始终锁定威震天的视线。红蜘蛛从来都有很美妙的反应，现在与以往也没什么不同。他机体的反应，和发出的声音，都是那么可爱。他笑着搂紧探索者，粗暴地侵入他，不久即将他推向过载。探索者的对接口抽搐着，保护叶颤栗着将领袖的输出管卡紧，最后也让领袖达到了过载。  
威震天一边挣扎，一边叫骂，但他的声音渐渐低下去，变成断断续续的喘息。  
擎天柱抱住探索者躺倒在床上，然后起身将他小心地放下，盯着他看。红蜘蛛迷茫地看着擎天柱，后者俯在他机体上，手指拨弄着他胸甲接缝。胸甲滑开，露出他的余烬。擎天柱低声赞美，靠过去触碰它，他自己的胸甲也打开了，不等红蜘蛛出声抗拒，他已经机体低下去，将两人的胸口靠在一起。擎天柱冲进去，撕扯着他和威震天的绑定，最后什么也没有剩下。威震天惨叫声渐渐低下去，只剩下红蜘蛛的声音。擎天柱很满意，集中精神剔除掉威震天有关的一切东西，开始与探索者建立绑定。出乎他的意料，领袖模块对此也很赞同，它的能量场伸出触手，抚弄探索者的余烬。探索者痛得哭叫起来，紧抱住擎天柱，直到领袖模块懒得再玩放开了他。  
擎天柱躺倒在床上，将红蜘蛛拉过来抱紧。他不理会探索者的啜泣，沉浸在彼此间新建立的绑定连通中。他轻拍探索者的涂装，若有所思。“你很听话，你可以留下你的小余烬...亲爱的，只要你听话...”  
红蜘蛛的余烬抽紧了，他的光镜瞥过威震天一动不动的机体。一切已不可能再有转机。


End file.
